The invention relates to a transport and storage container for liquids.
In addition to a plastic inner container, known transport and storage containers for liquids encompass an outer jacket, in particular made of a metal grid frame or sheet steel, as well as a pedestal resembling a pallet, which is equipped to be handled by means of stacker trucks, stacker cranes, or similar transport means. The pedestal exhibits a floor for bracing the inner container and a base frame with support feet. The floor exhibits a supporting surface for the inner container, and a bearing edge, which is separated from the supporting surface by a floor barrier, and arranged between a lower edge of the outer jacket and the base frame. The lower edge of the outer jacket is frictionally connected to the base frame at least at one junction by means of a bonding device that acts on the base frame via the bearing edge.
Therefore, the floor on the base frame in known transport and storage containers forms the lower boundary of a receiving area for the plastic inner container. The outer jacket forms the lateral boundaries and upper boundary.
In other words, the combination of floor on the base frame and outer jacket thus forms an enveloping structure for the plastic inner containers, on which the inner container can be completely or partially accommodated and remains positioned, especially in a filled state. When a force acts on the enveloping structure, for example as the result of an elevated force in the inner container or surge fluctuations of the filler during transport, the mechanical stress may expose the enveloping structure to an intensified load or deformation.
In order to reduce the risk of damage to the inner container by an excessively loaded or deformed enveloping structure, it is desirable to give the enveloping structure as stiff a design as possible, thereby keeping the corresponding loads or deformations of the enveloping structure as small as possible. On the other hand, of course, the goal is to at least position the inner container inside the enveloping structure, for which purpose the floor barrier framing the supporting surface of the floor is designed in particular. However, at least from a mechanical standpoint, this floor barrier creates a soft spot that reduces the stiffness of the floor, so that the floor barrier has a negative effect in terms of establishing the stiffest possible enveloping structure.